Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98Patricia Kordanaxe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,242 issued on Feb. 22, 2000 and xe2x80x98POULachexe2x80x99, non-patented. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULachexe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has peach colored blooms, while those of xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99 are nearly white.
2. The seed parent has a bloom diameter of 50 to 80 mm, while that of xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99 is 35 to 40 mm.
3. The seed parent has a lower thorn incidence than that of xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Paticia Kordanaxe2x80x99, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. xe2x80x98Patricia Kordanaxe2x80x99 has a pink bloom color, while that of xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99 is nearly white, with a faintly pink cast.
2. xe2x80x98Patricia Kordanaxe2x80x99 has a petal count of 25 to 30, while that of xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99 has an average petal count in excess of 50.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, distinguish xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in August of 2000. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULra022xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.